


Animal in the Sack

by eternal_fireworks



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom!Ian, Explicit Language, M/M, Mickey is v nice, Season 1, Smut, deeeeeeeep down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_fireworks/pseuds/eternal_fireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian overhears some girls discussing how good Mickey Milkovich is in bed, he never ever expected to find out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal in the Sack

**Author's Note:**

> Basically bc I never understood why Ian would ever try to kiss Mickey after doing the do unless he was super cute and thoughtful whilst doing the do... ja feel?

Ian was by his locker getting his books for English when he heard giggles coming from a couple of lockers over, louder than the usual high pitched snickers he usually heard. He looked over at the group of girls to see them looking past him at someone who had just walked by. On turning around he saw blue eyes and black hair.

‘The fuck are you looking at Gallagher?’ Mickey said. Ian was about to stutter out an apology but it looked as if Mickey didn’t need one. He just smirked and carried on swaggering down the hall.

Ian needed to get this crush under control. Mickey was his best friend’s brother, the toughest guy in school and the son of the most notorious man in the South Side. But there was something there. Ian didn’t know what it was but he felt as if there was hope. It was when he was lamenting his problem and wondering how on earth he was going to get rid of this tiny spark of hope when he heard them.

‘Oh my God he is so fine!’ Ian subtly moved back from his locker a step (with it still open to not arouse suspicion) as better to hear the girls, the same girls who were giggling when Mickey had walked past.

‘What I wouldn’t give for a piece of that’ another one of the girls said. Ian smirked, oh how he knew the feeling.

‘Same, apparently he’s an absolute monster in bed. Olivia Ramirez said he made her come twice in 15 minutes.’ There was an audible gasp from all the girls. ‘How does that even happen?!’

‘Man I don’t even know but he can show me any time.’ The girls giggled and Ian’s heart dropped. That was it. That was what he needed to douse out the spark of hope that no longer remained in Ian’s heart. No one can know their way around a woman’s body _that_ well and be gay.

Someone slammed his locker and he nearly had a heart attack.

‘Jesus what’s up with you, you’ve been standing here like a lemon for the last 5 minutes!’  

‘Christ Mandy you scared me to death! I almost had a heart attack just then’ Ian said once he’d recovered, actually getting the things he needed for his English lesson. ‘Saw you talking to Kyle over there, that still happening?’ But when he looked up he saw Mandy wasn’t listening. She was staring at Ian’s shoulder fixedly with a furrowed brow while the girls by Ian’s locker still talked. Ian heard Mandy’s name being said by the girls and suddenly she was spinning around.

‘Oh my god would you shut up about wanting to bang my brother?! It is seriously disturbing. And obviously I would not help you bang him who the fuck do you think I am his fuckin’ wingman?! If he wants to bang a girl he’ll go after them himself, I don’t wanna go anywhere near him and his sex life thanks.’

The girls giggled at Mandy’s outburst and Mandy yanked Ian’s jacket pulling him away from his locker.

‘You won’t even put in a good word for us?’ One of the girls shouted after them.

‘Fuck _off_ Mia!’ Mandy yelled back.

‘Woah Mands’ Ian said ‘Why did you get so fired up back there?!’

‘I just hate people talking about how good Mickey is in bed, I’m his sister! I don’t need to hear that shit. And it’s not the first time someone has asked me to like, fuckin’ introduce them to him and shit. The walls in my house are fucking thin and I get to hear his encounters enough, and I tell you, he needs no help.’ Mandy looked pissed, but hadn’t noticed that Ian’s heart had just dropped onto the floor and was being stamped on by the many people walking down the hall behind them.

***

‘So how’s Kash?’ Mandy asked when they were sitting in English.

‘Fine… Linda got him a fuckin’ gun. To protect the store from shoplifters.’ Ian didn’t mention that there was a certain shoplifter the gun was bought for, Mickey still seemed to be a touchy topic after the whole bed talk thing.

‘Seriously? Well I hope it does the trick, is she still taking it out of your wages?’ Mandy said, eyeing him with concern.

‘When _I’m_ behind the counter, yeah. But he steals a lot more when it’s Kash.’ Ian realised after he said it that he’d said ‘he’, but Mandy knew who he was talking about.

‘I’m really sorry Ian, I’ve tried to get him to stop but Dad makes him.’ Ian didn’t say anything but carried on reading through Sonnet 116. That was until he heard a voice come from behind them…

‘Yo Mandy, you talking about your brother? Last week I heard he made Amy Bucksworth-‘

‘I swear to Christ Connor I will knock your teeth if you finish that sentence.’

***

Everything was fine. Everything was going swimmingly until that fateful day. Ian was over his crush on Mickey. Him and Kash were better than ever and more and more money was going into the squirrel fund, meaning they might just make it through Winter. Everything was fine until Mickey had punched Kash and stolen the gun.

Ian stormed from the shop to where Mickey lived. When Mandy opened the door he pushed past her into the house and practically ran to Mickey’s room. He flipped everything over, searching while Mandy was yelling at him. ‘He hit Kash, okay?’

‘Just go, I’ll put everything back, okay?’ She said while pushing Ian out of Mickey’s room.

‘Tell Mickey, it ends now.’

***

As Ian made his way to the Milkovich house it was safe to say he was scared shitless. He hadn’t forgotten Mandy’s warning of Mickey killing him, and that was only for messing up his room. He climbed the steps at the front of the house and peeked through the open door. The Milkoviches never lock their doors, who in their right minds would ever dare to rob it? Ian looked around the porch and grabbed a crowbar that was lying there for at least a little bit of protection, and entered the house.

As far as Ian could tell it was completely empty, until he saw the unpleasant sight of Terry Milkovich sleeping on the dirty couch. He crept past him towards Mickey’s room. He opened the door cautiously, ignoring the ‘STAY THE FUCK OUT’ sign attached to the door and was met with an also sleeping Mickey.

He was in a similar position to his dad, he weirdly noticed. He approached slowly and poked Mickey in the back with the crowbar.

‘What the fuck’ Mickey said quietly, rubbing his eyes and turning his head towards Ian. ‘Gallagher?’

‘I want the gun back Mickey!’ Ian said, his confident tone the exact opposite to his insides which currently seemed to be made of jelly.

‘Alright, alright’ Mickey said, getting up and making to open a drawer next to his bed. Ian peeked over making to look into the drawer when suddenly he was being punched in the face, turned and slammed into the wall beside Mickey’s bed. They fought and scuffled for a few minutes but in the end Mickey was on top of Ian, crowbar at the ready to bash Ian’s face in. He prepared himself for the blow but it didn’t come. Instead he was met with the sight of Mickey’s obvious hard on basically being shoved in his face. Before he knew what was happening Mickey was off him and they were both ripping off their shirts.

Mickey turned Ian around so he was on all fours on Mickey’s bed. Some of the adrenaline had now seeped out of Ian’s body and was replaced by fear. He’d never bottomed before but the way it was going now it looked like that was definitely what was happening. Mickey pulled down Ian’s jeans along with his boxers to expose his ass, then pulled down his own sweats to let his length spring free. Ian closed his eyes and tensed his muscles, expecting Mickey to shove his dick in his without preamble but instead he felt heat along his back and warm breath by his ear.

‘Relax. Relax and it won’t hurt as bad’ Mickey straightened up, but instead of feeling Mickey’s dick as he expected he felt cold fingers. A finger was firmly but gently pushed into him and Ian was surprised at how good it felt, he was also surprised that Mickey cared enough to use lube. Soon enough he was ready for another but didn’t dare boss Mickey around. He just waited.

‘You ready for another?’ Ian nodded fast and without hesitation. Mickey chuckled and obliged, sliding both digits in and out. Soon Ian couldn’t handle it any more.

‘Come on man, I’m ready let’s go.’ Ian said breathily.

‘Nope, I’m not doing anything ‘till I’ve decided you’re ready seeing as this is blatantly your first time, so shut the fuck up.’ Ian’s mouth closed immediately, despite the fact that he was somewhat indignant to Mickey’s assumption that he was a virgin, nonetheless he just waited and moaned a couple of times when Mickey hit the right spot.

About a minute later Mickey seemed to be satisfied. He pulled his fingers out, rolled on a condom that Ian hadn’t even noticed him retrieve and squirt more lube onto his dick. Now Ian was scared. Now he knew it definitely was coming he was scared shitless.

Mickey lined up his length with Ian’s hole and, with his hands on Ian’s hips he slowly pushed in. It hurt. Ian was suddenly very thankful that Mickey took the time to prep him, but before he got his bearings Mickey was fucking him. Slowly at first but he soon picked up the pace. At first Ian thought he didn’t like it very much, but then Mickey hit a spot inside Ian that made his cock rock hard again and his toes curl. He let out an involuntary moan and Mickey chuckled but leant forward and put his arm in front of Ian’s face. Ian didn’t know what he wanted him to do but Mickey said ‘Bite it’ right into his ear in a low voice which went right to his dick ‘so you don’t make a noise when I make you come.’

Ian moaned and latched his mouth onto Mickey’s arm. Then he really pounded into Ian, still hitting that spot inside of him.

‘Touch yourself’ Mickey demanded and Ian obliged, reaching for his neglected cock. Soon enough Ian was moaning louder and he bit into Mickey’s arm as he came harder than he ever had in his life. The pain from Ian’s bite on his arm pushed Mickey over the edge and he was coming into the condom not 10 seconds after Ian.

***

After cleaning themselves up (along with the close call with Mickey’s dad) Mickey threw the gun on the bed. Ian moved closer. Mickey had been so gentle while prepping him, though he may have told him to shut the fuck up. But Ian seemed to have forgotten who he was dealing with because when he was in kissing distance Mickey turned away.

‘Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.’ To say he was disappointed was an understatement, but he’d just have to deal. As he walked out of the Milkovich house and down the street Ian couldn’t help but smile. All his dreams had some true that day. Kash who?

The spark of hope had been relit, because no one could know their way around a man’s body that well and not be at least bi. Ian had been scared to bottom for the first time, he it may have been a bit sore the morning after, and he was usually a top but if Mickey fucked him like that every time he was definitely down. So it came as a bit of a shock when they were in the back room of the store and Mickey turned around, handing Ian the condom and begging for him. Turns out you can be just as good in bed when you’re a bottom.

***

Four months later Ian was at his locker again when the same girls that talked about Mickey that day came to their lockers. Ian heard them giggling again and when he looked round he saw a flash of blue eyes, black hair and a smirk. Ian smirked back and shut his locker, waiting for Mandy.

‘Ugh I’ll never get over it, he is so hot. Plus I really want to find out if what he did to Jenna McKelly last week is true. I mean a whole hour?!’ Ian watched his (sort of) boyfriend disappear around a corner and smiled to himself. He highly doubted that the Jenna McKelly story is true, seeing as Mickey had admitted to (and promised) Ian that he wasn’t fucking anyone else, and that he didn’t want to right after they’re first kiss.

Ian listened again to the girls discussing how good the youngest Milkovich brother was in bed, and it was so hard not to turn around and say that he knew, first hand, that Mickey Milkovich is a fucking animal in the sack.


End file.
